halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sylver Cartwright
Name: Sylver Cartwright Class: ODST Gender: Male Date of Birth: 6/19/2532 Age: 25 Height In Armour: 5’11 Height: 5’8 Weight In Armour: 275 lbs Weight: 245 lbs Generation: None Primary Specialization: Medic Preferred Specialization: Medic UNSC Primary: BR85 Battle Rifle UNSC Secondary: M6 Magnum Additional Gear: Medical kit, survival kit, biofoam, combat knife Suit Colors: Grey with silver and red accents, and a blue-grey visor. Physical Description Sylver’s a thin man, standing at 5’8 outside his armor. Even while being thin, Sylver’s toned body gives him a total weight of about 245 lbs. His analytical grey eyes often got him into fights, as he’d generally look people up and down their body shape, cataloging their faults and weaknesses, while his blonde hair is close-cut, leaving little to be grabbed at there. Personality Sylver Cartwright grew up as the older brother to two other children, his brother Marty and his sister Claire, often taking care of them while their parents were off at work. Because of this, he’s a bit atypical in that he takes incredible care of his patients, treating them like siblings and generally talking a lot with them. This is pretty against his usual nature, as he typically sits in a corner and watches everyone else, and will not speak unless either spoken to or needed. When Sylver does speak, he has a slight accent from growing up learning French, as his mother had insisted he learn the language, so he has a tendency to speak a smattering of French when not immediately in a combat situation or when in line with his peers. This can become an annoyance, as he’ll usually refer to people as 'Madame’, 'Mademoiselle’, or 'Monsieur.’ With a good bit of conscious effort, he can stop speaking French, but he’s quicker to respond if spoken to in French. Bio Being raised by his mother to speak fluent French, Sylver has an accent tilted towards it, often referring to certain people in French without realizing it. As such, he can become something of an annoyance when he speaks, and he’s usually pretty quiet. Given that his parents didn't really direct him to other kids to play with, he'd stay around the hospital, watching the doctors take people in and out. Having raised his siblings practically on his own, Sylver had no problem standing up to anyone who bullied them, and would utilize his knowledge in medicine to hit the bullies’ nervous system and knock them out. Once he had done this, he'd write what happened on a piece of paper, fold it up, place it in the sleeping person’s pocket, and deliver them to the infirmary. After this happened about eight times, people realized how he was knocking them out and called him out on it, not realizing he had done no damage to the bully. After getting out of school, Sylver applied to be a medic in the UNSC, and was applied to a base on his homeworld, where he was initially trained as a Marine, and became an ODST just as he was applied to the Acheron. This set him back to a rank of Private, and got him set aboard the ship, and from there, he’s attempted to not get thrown into or through any walls.